1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to meters and, more particularly, to meters for measuring a variety of parameters such as pH, dissolved oxygen, ionic conductivity, and the like.
2. Background Information
Electrochemical measurements are of significant importance in a wide variety of industries and applications. Thus, pH measurements are of significant and often of critical importance in medicine and biochemistry, as well as in food processing, pharmaceutical manufacturing, agriculture and other industries and applications. Measurements of the dissolved oxygen content of water are of importance in assessing the viability of lakes, streams, wells and other water containments. Measurement of the specific ion content of liquids with respect to a variety of ions such as chlorine, copper, nitrate, cyanide, and others is frequently essential to assessing water safety and potability.
Frequently, these measurements are made with instruments specific to a particular type of measurement, e.g., pH. Multiparameter instruments capable of measuring two or more parameters are known, but are commonly bulky and not simple to use.
Further, it is often necessary to make the desired measurements in field conditions, outside the laboratory environment. In the field, the instruments are exposed to a hostile environment, including exposure to contamination of the instrument by dirt, water invasion, and the like as a result of carelessness or accident, such as dropping.
In constructing a meter that can meet significant standards of accuracy, reliability and ruggedness, it is, of course, essential that the meter be competitive in the marketplace. Thus, efficient methods of constructing such a meter are of importance.